Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter IV
CHAPTER 4 Two days later, Jasper had made up his mind. He would go to the world championships and he would win for Julian and Destroyer. He would win and bring back the lost pride to the Konzern family. He would win tough battles and show the world the power of Gravity Destroyer. Three days remain until the tournament that will decide the members of the team. He didn’t play well will others, but this was the only way. The rules remained the same for the championship. He needed to get three more strong bladders to fight for his team. He knew exactly where to find them. When one has money, he has Intel. Jasper got his computer and began to research. He was familiar with all of Team Excalibur’s members and had been keeping up with what they do of importance, like if they had offspring or not. To keep Excalibur’s members in the same bloodline would be best. Jasper knew that Klaus had a son named George. Wales had a son as well, his name being Vincent. As for Sophie, there was no information on her whereabouts or if she had any children. That he would have to figure out himself. For now, he knew what he had to do. Find these two people and see if the skills from their parents were passed on to them. If not, he would have to leave the selection matches for Europe to decide. After morning exercise and breakfast, Jasper got dressed. He walked out on his balcony to look at the water. Do I really want to leave this place to become a blader? This peaceful life, just to trade it in for one crowded with other people. I have to bring pride back to the Konzern family name. I must. I will. ''Jasper thought. He moved slowly toward the docks where all his boats were kept. He took about 10 minutes trying to decide what boat he should take. He finally decided on one and got in. He uploaded the destination into the GPS and the boat took off. He was headed for Germany, were Klaus and his son George lived. He had two days. That was it. He needed more time, but he didn’t have it. He sped toward Germany hopping waves and speeding around other boats he came across. Finally he saw Germany. He knew exactly where to go, but he would have to take a plane once he got to Germany. As he landed a few hours later, he walked calmly off the private jet and out the door, where a limousine was waiting. After a 30 minute ride, he arrived. The house was considerably large, but not even close to the caliber of Jasper’s own mansion. The driver opened the door and Jasper got out of the limousine. He walked calmly toward the door and rang the doorbell. An older, buff looking man opened the door. “Klaus?” Jasper asked. “Who wants to know?” The man replied. “I am Jasper Konzern, son of Julian Konzern. If you are he, I would like to have a word with you.” Jasper said. The man was silent as he let Jasper through the door and to the living room. “ I am here to ask you something.” Jasper said. “ Shoot.” Said Klaus. “ I know you have a son, and I would like to know if he has any potential for Beyblade as you did.” Klaus smirked and turned around to the staircase. “Gerorge! Please come here for moment.” Footsteps could be heard above. “I assume you blade, you need to challenge this kid. He has been taught everything I know about Beyblade. “Is that so?” Jasper smirked. “I wouldn’t take him lightly. He loves the game and has been training ever since he was little. Through grueling workouts and training, he has earned my old bey, Grand Capricorn. He deserves it.” Jasper’s grin grew wider. George walked down the stairs to meet Jasper. He was about as tall as his father, and had a nice build for his age. He was 15, and extremely buff looking. He had short brown hait with blond streaks on the sides. “I believe I have found you an opponent of your caliber, George. “Really?”, Said George. “Hello. I am Jasper Konzern. I have heard a lot about you. I hear you are quite the Blader?” Jasper said. “You bet. You looking for a battle, buddy?” said George. “If you are up to it, I would like to see how powerful you are exactly.” Klaus rose, and told Jasper and George to follow him. They walked outside in the big backyard, to a large Bey stadium. George walked around to the opposite side and smiled. “Lets see what you got dude!” George said. Jasper only smiled and pulled out his L-R Launcher form underneath his coat. Keeping it on the blue setting, (Right Rotation) He attached Gravity Destroyer and aimed for the stadium. ''This is my chance. ''Jasper thought to himself. “ I’d be careful if I were you. Said Klaus. He has picked up my power launch over the years.” “I’m no pushover, friend.” Jasper replied. George began the chant, and Jasper remained silent. “3” “2” “1” “Let it rip!!!!” Capricorn and Destroyer were launched into the stadium. Klaus’ eyes grew big as he saw exactly what bey Jasper was using. Jasper only smiled and kept his eyes on the battle. “Claw of the storm, First!” Yelled George. Capricorn sped toward Destroyer surrounded by a light, transparent red aura. Destroyer stayed in place. Capricorn crashed into Destroyer, and Destroyer went flying backward and slammed into the back of the stadium hard. George’s smile only lasted a second as he noticed that Destroyer was not phased at all by his move. George frowned and called another one, Claw of the storm, Second. This one sent Capricorn into a lowered stance, charging toward Destroyer like with the horns of a goat. It collided with Destroyer and sent it flying into the air. Before Destroyer had a chance to land, Capricorn was there to knock it back up again. This continued for awhile until Capricorn finally let Destroyer land on the stadium floor. Destroyer continued to spin strong as if nothing had happened. George began to worry as he sent Capricorn in with the third phase of Claw of the storm. This time, Capricorn used the stadium as a ramp and flew into the air. It glowed with red aura as it started to fly downward directed at Destroyer with devastating speed. Jasper only stared as Capricorn collided with Destroyer and smoke engulfed the stadium. George only smiled for a second. After one second, He knew it was over. Capricorn went flying out of the smoke and smashed into the stadium wall. Destroyer then sped furiously out of the smoke and collided with Capricorn. This action threw Capricorn into the air. George panicked and called out Claw of the storm first. Capricorn flew downward toward Destroyer once more, only to be knocked into the Stadium wall again. Capricorn was wobbling badly. ''There is most likely stronger bladers that will arise at the tournament. ''Jasper thought. Just then, Capricorn’s spin-strength picked up and George began to glow with a red aura. “AHHHHHHHH!!!! George screamed. Capricorn! Special Move! Steel Darkness!” The beast of Capricorn was revealed. The huge, raging red goat was surrounded by a redish tornado as its horns were turned upside down. It charged Straight at Destroyer. Jasper Quickly formed his hands as if he were holding a great sword. “Destroyer! Black Excalibur!” Jasper exclaimed. The hero Perseus was revealed out of a purple aura. He was holding his great sword in one hand, the shield in the other. It raised it’s sword high and sliced at the red tornado created by Capricorn. A huge explosion rocked the stadium as Capricorn was thrown blindingly fast right past George and smashed into the column behind him. The smoke cleared, and Destroyer was spinning as if nothing had happened. Capricorn on the other hand, was now wedged between the column behind George. George fell to one knee. Destroyer was called back to Jasper’s hand. “You are strong, George. I think you need to enter the tournament for the World Championships.” Jasper said. “You really think so?” George said. “I know so.” Jasper said. He helped him off the ground and turned to Klaus. This boy of yours has potential. He needs to come with me to the qualifying tournament in two days.” “If it is what he wishes, he may go and compete in the tournament, to show the world his power.” Klaus replies. “He makes me proud.” Jasper turns to George and hands him a card with his number. “Call tomorrow and I will send a car to pick you up.” “Okay. Thank you so much.” George said. “It was not me, it was you.” Jasper replied. Jasper turned to go back to his waiting car. He walked back to his car deep in thought. ''I think with training, he will become a skilled blader that will become a force to be reckoned with. He got in his car with a since of satisfaction in his head. “One Down. One to go.” Category:Fanon Story Chapters